The British Are Coming And One Stole My Heart
by VK3
Summary: Junior year and Santana is still single. When a new student from England called Sebastian joins Glee Club, she develops a crush for the smooth talking adorable blue eyed Brit. But Sebastian has a secret and Santana is going to find out. Follow Santana on her journey of love and Drama and Fantasy


Chapter One:

Santana Lopez was everything: hot, bitchy, smart, head cheerleader and singer but she wasn't someone's girlfriend. So when she's in glee club with Quinn talking about Sue and Mr. Schue walks in with this tall hot guy, she knew that was going to change.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, leaning forward and laughing. "Wow guys, great job at Sectionals. Before we start the lesson, I want to introduce Sebastian Clearwater. His family just moved here yesterday from England. So Sebastian, would you like to try out for Glee Club?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sure I got something up my sleeve" Sebastian said. He walked to the centre of the room, pulling of his leather jacket. Sebastian threw it to the side, leaving him in his black v-neck and jeans. The lights dimmed and the music started playing. Then he started singing.

_-Starts song-_

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who  
Makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew_

Said you act like you ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past  
You wanna let it go

I been there, done it, humped around  
After all that, this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then maybe

You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  


Santana started laughing, when Sebastian grabbed her hand and spun her around. He smiled at her before back flipping of a chair. Everyone began screaming and cheering as he continued the song.

_You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when_

You stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun  
'Cos all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad

When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know everything  
That used to matter don't matter no more  
Like my money all my cars

You can have it all and  
Flowers, cards and candy I do it just 'cos  
I said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know I really adore you

All my people know what's going on_  
__Look at your mate help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man  
You're my girl  
_

Sebastian looked at Santana, who sang the next part back.

___**I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies, say I'm your girl  
you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can**__  
_

After Santana sang that part, Sebastian kept singing with a smile on his face. When the song got to the climax, Sebastian began to pop and lock. He brought his hands to his chest and ripped his shirt apart and off him. Santana bit her lip watching as he ripped his shirt more. Sebastian spun and fell to his knees.

_See I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that, this is what I found  
Every one of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad_

You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back

You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when

You stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun  
'Cos all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad

You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back

You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when

You stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun  
'Cos all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  


Sebastian stood up as the song ended and cheers erupted throughout the classroom. Mr. Schue started clapping and smiled at the English boy. "Welcome to Glee Club!" announced Will. Sliding his jacket over his shoulders, Sebastian sat in the chair next to Santana.

"Ello I'm Sebastian Clearwater and you are?" Sebastian held his hand out to Santana, who blushed when he kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Santana Lopez" She smiled at him. When he looked at away, she began examining him. He was at least six feet tall, blue eyes pale skin, and light blonde hair styled into a quaff. Sebastian was like the male Brittany. Santana kept staring at him but he looked up and his eyes settled on Santana again. His lips quirked up into a smile and she returned the gesture blushing.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Sebastian" Mr. Schue spoke finally breaking Santana and Sebastian's gaze.

"Okay," Sebastian stated, "I've lived in England my whole life. Played Soccer and Track for fourteen years but quit while pursuing music. My Father is Neurosurgeon and My Mum is a Lawyer. My family is related to the Queen. I like to cook and read. That's about it unless you want my whole hobby list."

"No that's fine, thank you Sebastian" Mr. Schue said as he stood up, "Well Guys, our first assignment of the year you're gonna be in pairs for a duet. Although with Sebastian here, we'll have one group of three. I want you guys to find a song about Love and Romance." Mr. Schue said as he reached behind his desk to get the Hat.

"Sebastian you go first." Mr. Schue spoke. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the hat. He wasn't gonna lie, he wished with all his might that he would be partnered up with Santana. He reached his hand into the hat and opened the paper.

"Santana" Sebastian said nonchalantly though in his head he was screaming in joy.

"Okay. Well Brittany it's your turn." Mr. Schue spoke. Sebastian noticed one of the blonde cheerleaders walk down the steps to the piano. She smiled at him as she passed by and Sebastian smiled back. He sat back down and watched as the other members picked their partners. The blonde cheerleader, Brittany was paired with Finn, the tall guy next to Rachel (whose name he found out when the Mohawk guy drew her name). The other blonde cheerleader Quinn, who seemed pissed about getting a partner was paired up with the flamboyant guy Kurt. The boy in the wheelchair, Artie had chosen Tina, and the last three Mike, Matt, and Mercedes were put together.

Everyone gathered with his or her partner, the room filling with chatter. Sebastian walked back over to Santana who smiled at him bashfully. "What's up?" He said, mentally slapping himself for the lame sentence. She leaned back into her chair and looked at the clearly nervous guy in front of her. "Oh you know … singing" Santana answered back.

"Um…yeah. Sorry I'm kind of nervous. You know being new and all." He spoke. Sebastian thought to himself, _I'm also nervous because you make my heart race with your beauty._

"It's alright England. What classes do you have?" Santana asked trying to be friendly. She looked up into his intense blue eyes. Santana looked him over as his forearms contracted as his pull his schedule out of his messenger bag.

"I have Macroeconomic next, then Psychology and Anatomy, P.E, English, Statistics, and lastly Russian Language and Culture." Sebastian said showing her. Santana raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the fact he had three classes with her.

"I have Psychology, P.E, and Statistics with you. So maybe we can sit together or something." She said looking up at him. A smile crept on his face and he chuckled lightly.

"Thanks, Gorgeous. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Sebastian said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He looked at the swirling colors of brown, gold, violet, black mix together in her eyes.

"Do you have a song in mind England?" Santana questioned.

"Not really Brown eyes. There are some in my mind that will be perfect." Sebastian said sitting up in his seat. His eyes scanned over Santana getting a better look at her. He noticed small things, like the dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. Sebastian trailed his eyes upward to her neck and collarbone, and how he wanted to trail kisses up the soft skin. But Sebastian was a gentleman, so he pried his eyes away from lingering long.

"Of course Blue eyes, we will find a song soon" Santana stated looking into Sebastian's eyes. They were focused on her and she shivered at the intensity of his staring. The bell rang and both of them smiled, Sebastian being the first one to speak as he grabbed his messenger bag and ripped up shirt.

"I guess I'll see you in Psychology Brown eyes" he said with a smile.

"You sure will England." Santana grinned cheekily as she walked out of the room. 


End file.
